Three Little Secrets
by Purplicouspolkadot
Summary: Rose Weasley has a problem. A problem that has blond hair, grey eyes, and looks almost exactly like his father. Know who it is yet? Yep, you guessed right. Scorpius Malfoy. She actually didn't really know why she didn't like him... But it definitely didn't have anything to do with the tiny crush she had on him.(Full summary inside.)Birthday fic for CandyMelody. T cuz of kissing(?)


**A/N HAPPY BIRTHDAY CANDYMELODY! So, if you didn't notice, this is a birthday fic for one of my besties, CandyMelody (be sure to check her stories out). She requested a Scorose fanfic where "Scorpius gives Rose twelve clues to who her secret crush is" As you may have noticed, I changed it to three. And I guess they're technically not clues. Aaaaanyways, I'm really happy right now. CUZ I HAD A DONAIR FOR LUNCH! (Yay!) If you haven't read my bio, my favourite food in the whole entire world are donairs. I think that donairs give me motivation. Cuz I was planning on making it about the same length as my other birthday fic, Of Broken Hearts and Broken Curses, but after I ate the donair I added a full page (on google docs) So... Ya. That's all I hafta say for now. I don't own anything.**

Three Little Secrets

 _Rose Weasley has a problem. A problem that has blond hair, grey eyes, and looks almost exactly like his father. Know who it is yet? Yep, you guessed right. Scorpius Malfoy. The guy who was in Slytherin like his father, Draco. But, unlike Draco, Scorpius took no pride in tormenting people he thought her below him. In fact, he had even befriended Rose's cousin, Albus Severus Potter, the son of his father's former enemy, when he got sorted into Slytherin. But, that wasn't Rose's problem with him. She actually didn't really know why she didn't like him, he was pretty nice, not at all like her father's description of Draco. But, maybe it had something to do with that time the little twit had the audacity to almost kiss her after trying (and failing) to catch her after she fell off her broom during a quidditch match (he ended up falling from the broom when he leaned in). But it definitely did not have anything to do with the tiny crush she had on him. Nope, not at all. But she's dealt with him for six years now, so one more year with him shouldn't be too bad, right?_

 _Scorpius POV_

Scorpius Malfoy was sitting on a couch in the common room of the Slytherin dorm, scowling at his best friend, Albus Potter. Said best friend was currently laughing his head off.

"I can't believe you did that!" he managed to say before falling into a fit of giggles once more. Scorpius only scowled.

"Well it's not my fault that bludger was coming straight towards me. And in case you haven't noticed, it's hard to balance two people on a broom." he grumbled. Albus suddenly stopped laughing and looked at Scorpius seriously.

"You know, if you really like your little Rosie-poo so much," Scorpius socked him in the arm for the nickname. "You should, I don't know, stop treating her like you're sworn enemies or something. I mean, it's not like your dad disapproves of you liking her."

Scorpius scowled angrily as he remembered that extremely awkward conversation with his dad.

"Yeah, but your Uncle Ron hates me, and Rose has made it pretty clear that she thinks I'm annoying, and she probably hates me after I humiliated her during quidditch," he countered.

"Ooh! I just had an amazing idea!" Albus jumped up from his chair and started bouncing around Scorpius.

"Uh… Al, what are you doing?" Scorpius asked, a little freaked out by his best friend's sudden change in demeanor.

"I just had the greatest idea in the history of ideas," Albus squealed. Yes. You read that right. Albus, seventeen year old (soon to be eighteen) son of the great Harry Potter, squealed like a little girl. Scorpius raised his eyebrow.

"Are you going to tell me, then?" he asked impatiently. Albus came over and whispered something in Scorpius's ear. After he finished, Scorpius was silent for a while.

"Well? What do you think?" the raven-haired boy asked.

"I think that's the best idea you've ever had," Scorpius exclaimed. Albus beamed.

"Well? Let's get started then!"

~~oOo~~

 _Rose POV_

Rose walked down the hall with her younger cousin, Lily Luna Potter, to the Gryffindor dormitories. Lily was chattering on excitedly about something to do with Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley getting engaged, but Rose wasn't really paying attention. She was thinking about Scorpius Malfoy. No, not like that; she was thinking about his sudden lack of snide remarks directed towards her. Since the beginning of the week he hadn't reacted at all to Rose's teasing and sarcasm. _Maybe he lost interest?_ Rose mused as she and Lily entered Rose's room. A sudden squeal jolted Rose out of her thoughts and she blinked confused at her cousin. Lily was grinning widely at piece of parchment on Rose's bed. Slowly, Rose picked it up and examined it. The note was handwritten, and the writing looked familiar, but Rose couldn't think of who it belonged to.

"Hey there, Rosie-poo," she read and scowled at the nickname. Lily giggled and gestured for Rose to go on. " _Let's play a game. I tell you three little secrets over the course of this week. At the end, I'll tell you who I am. No guessing who I am or asking around until the end. Best of luck._ "

Lily started squealing and jumping around.

"Ooh! This is so exciting! You have a secret admirer!"

"What? You don't know that."

"Oh come on, Rosie-poo" Lily said the nickname mockingly and giggled when Rose punched her in the arm. "It's so obvious!"

Rose was fighting to keep a smile off her face, but she gave in and started chattering with Lily about who it might be.

~~oOo~~

The first note had honestly surprised Rose. It had been a day since she found the note on her bed, and had almost completely forgotten about it. So, when she opened the notes she took in Charms in the library, she had been startled to see a piece of parchment and a coupon to Honeydukes flutter out from between the pages. She snatched them up from the ground and began to read the note. Her face turned crimson at the first line. _To my beautiful flower,_ it read. _Ready for secret number one? Here it is: I think your smile lights up the room, and it always brightens up my day. Here's a little something to brighten up yours._ Rose smiled at the note. _I wonder who it's from,_ she thought. _Maybe it's Scorpiu-wait what. I don't even like Scorpius._

As if summoned by her thoughts, the blonde boy showed up.

"What's that?" Scorpius asked her, pointing to the note. Rose quickly stuffed the note and coupon into her bag.

"N-nothing," she silently cursed herself for stuttering. "What are you doing here?" she snapped icily. Scorpius only smirked.

"Well it is a public space." he pointed out.

"Really? I didn't know," she said sarcastically and rolled her eyes. "Now, if you would excuse me, I need to work on my Charms essay. I suggest you go somewhere else to do whatever you came to the library to do." She turned back to her essay and tried to focus, but Scorpius was still behind her.

"Go away, Blondie. I'm trying to work here," Rose snapped impatiently. Scorpius smirked, but turned around to leave. Rose waited until she heard Scorpius's footsteps fade away before taking the note out again.

 _Merlin's beard, why would I even think for a second that Malfoy was leaving me those notes. I guess I'm really tired,_ Rose thought to herself as she turned back to her notes.

~~oOo~~

The second note almost killed Rose. Well, not really. Rose's reaction almost killed her. It had been two days since the first note, and she was beginning to wonder if it was all a cruel joke. But she shrugged it off and focused her attention on Quidditch. She was the seeker on the Gryffindor team, and they were playing against Slytherin. Gryffindor had won, and she was heading back to her dorm to change her clothes before meeting her friends in the common room. She pulled out a shirt and jumped when she heard something metal hit the floor. She tripped on a stack of books when she jumped back, and fell down, her head narrowly missing the bed post. Wincing in pain, she picked herself up and looked around to see what the sound came from. It was a necklace, with a pendant shaped like a snitch. Rose noticed that there was a latch at the back of the snitch, and opened it curiously. Inside was a note. The necklace must be from whoever is sending me those notes, she thought. The note read: _Hey there, beautiful. Nice job on the Quidditch field today. Ready for secret number two? Here it is: I love your fiery red hair, it matches your personality; strong and brave._

Rose smiled at the note and put the necklace on. She sighed dreamily as she opened her door. As she approached her friends, they looked at her inquisitively.

"Uh… Rose? I thought you were going to change your clothes." her friend, Celeste, asked. In Rose's excitement, she had forgotten to change.

"Oh yeah. I'll be right back," she smiled sheepishly and ran to her room to change.

~~oOo~~

The next morning, Rose woke up to Lily squealing her head off.

"What are you doing?" Rose mumbled blearily. Lily bounced over to her bed.

"Why didn't you show me the note you got yesterday?! I'm so disappointed in you, Rosie-poo," Lily pouted.

Rose flushed red. "S-shut up. And I didn't show you because I didn't feel like having my eardrums burst, and I also may have forgotten."

"Oh well, I know about it now," Lily paused as her wand vibrated in a pattern. "I-uh gotta go to the-um bathroom. Yeah, the bathroom. See you later Rose!" Lily dashed off before Rose could reply.

Hm… That was weird, Rose thought to herself. I should probably go see if something's wrong.

She got up from her bed and made her way to the door, completely forgetting that she was still in her pyjamas. As she neared the common room, she heard scuffling coming from behind the chair she usually sat on to read. Curiously, she padded over and jumped when she saw none other than Scorpius Malfoy, trying to stuff something into the cushion. Narrowing her eyes, she stalked over to him and cleared her throat.

"What do you think you're doing, Blondie," she demanded. Surprised, Scorpius fell over while he was trying to get away. Rose arched her eyebrow.

Scorpius stuttered, "I-uh was-"

"Save it, Malfoy," Rose interrupted. She marched over to the chair, ignoring Scorpius's protests. In retrospect, she probably shouldn't have straight up marched over, in case it was some sort of prank. But, thankfully, it wasn't. As she reached her hand into the crack where Scorpius had stuffed something, she felt an object like a folded piece of paper. Curious, she pulled it out. It was a note. On it, there was a single sentence written in the same handwriting as the first few notes. _Secret number three: I think I'm in love with you ~ Scorpius_

Rose dropped the note after reading it, gaping at Scorpius, who was scratching his neck awkwardly. He mumbled something quietly under his breath after a moment.

"What?" Rose asked.

"I said, it would be nice if you said something," he mumbled a little louder.

"Wait, so this isn't a prank?"

"No"

"Oh," Rose said awkwardly. She tried to keep her exterior calm, but her heart was racing, and she felt a blush begin to crawl up her face. Now, Rose's face was only a few inches away from Scorpius's, and she felt like her brain was short-circuiting. Scorpius's lips looked so soft and kissable and perfect. Suddenly, she couldn't take it anymore and leaned forwards, closing the gap. Scorpius was frozen for a moment, before starting to kiss her back. Rose felt like she could stay like that forever, before she heard a soft clicking noise. Jumping away from Scorpius, she whipped her head around and saw Celeste and Lily, each holding a camera and looking as if they were going to fangirl over something. They grinned sheepishly at Rose as she glared at them.

"Um… We're just going to go now…" Celeste said as she dragged Lily away. "Have fun, lovebirds!" she called over her shoulder.

Rose turned back to Scorpius, who was staring at her.

"I love you too," Rose whispered before kissing him again.

 **THE END**

 **YAY! That wasn't so bad. I think that's like the best romance fic I've ever written. Which isn't saying a lot, since I've only written one other one. But, I forgot to mention why I changed it from 12 to 3. So, if I had done 12, the fic would have either been a multichapter story (which I don't do for birthday fics) or just a super long oneshot. But then MusicalRiptide (formerly mentioned by me as Halimedadaughteroftheseas ) would have been mad that CandyMelody's was way longer than her birthday fic. If you want me to make you a birthday fic, you should probably PM me at least a month in advance, cuz I'm super busy with school and procrastinating. So, I hope you enjoyed this Scorose fanfic. Flames and constructive critisism accepted (preferably constructive critisism, but I can deal with flames). I'm either gonna be a genderbent Frank Zhang (from Heroes of Olmpus) or just a roman demigod for Halloween. What are you gonna be for Halloween?**

 **Happy (early) Halloween (if you celebrate it)**

 **~ Purplicouspoladot**


End file.
